The present invention relates to electrical couplings and more particularly to improvements in bayonet coupled coaxial plugs and sockets. Coaxial couplings have been in use for many years which comprise a male connector or plug and the cooperating female connector or socket. This invention more particularly relates to an improved connector plug and to a new and improved method of manufacturing the plug pin and shell wherein these elements are formed from sheet brass by stamping and drawing operations and wherein significant advantages result from this method of manufacture and the elements thus formed.
It has been common practice in the manufacture of bayonet coupled connectors to form certain parts such as pins and shells on automatic screw machines. This is a relatively slow process and one which wastes considerable material. In particular, the connecting pin portions of the plugs as well as the surrounding shells were manufactured in this manner. The prior construction also invariably had the plug center pins formed independently of the remaining portions of the connector so that the pins are first soldered or crimped to the conductors and are thereafter inserted into the completed plug. This pin coupling method is relatively slow and difficult and occasionally results in subsequent connector failure through pin detachment.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial coupling and method of manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial coupling with improved pin on contact and sleeve portions formed by stamping and drawing operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial coupling with a simplified method and means for attaching wires to the couplings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more easily manufactured as well as a more efficient and long lived coaxial coupling.
Other and further objects of the invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.